


Strangers Again.

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Phil, Drinking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Pretending to Be Strangers, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Slight drug reference, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: His characters name was Eric, easy and shy bottom who couldn’t hold his liquor. Dan was going to come in as Sam; a businessman who was in London for the night and looking for someone to woo. Sam was going to buy him drinks and flirt with him before taking him up to the hotel room he was staying in. That was the plan they set out with.





	Strangers Again.

**Author's Note:**

> how many pretty woman references am i going to make in fics? we'll never know. 
> 
> this fic is dedicated to the anon who was so passionate about hating smut they felt the need to come to my cc and tell me how gross it is <3 hope you like this

The hotel bar was loud, the jazz music wasn’t too much but the people talking over it and the sound of glasses clinking were what was setting his anxiety off the most. He wasn’t normally a going out person, he really wasn’t a going out alone type of person but when Dan suggested that they try something new in the bedroom, but not in their bedroom, he couldn’t say no.

His characters name was Eric, easy and shy bottom who couldn’t hold his liquor. Dan was going to come in as Sam a businessman who was in London for the night and looking for someone to woo. Dan was going to buy him drinks and flirt with him before taking him up to the hotel room he was staying in. That was the plan they set out with.

“Hello.” a strange voice said to him.

He turned to see a beautiful man, not Dan or Sam, but a real stranger with curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes staring back at him. “I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful you are and had to come and say hello.”

“Hi,” Phil said, his voice a little shaky.

“I’m James.” the man says. “You are?”

“Eric.” he said, swallowing sharply.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked.

“No.” Phil said. “Sorry, not to be so blunt, but I’m waiting on someone.”

The man looked sort of upset at the answer, he pressed his lips together and nodded his head, “well if you change your mind I’ll be over there.” he said with a wink and walked away.

Phil watched him walk to a chair in the far corner before he turned back around on his bar stool, facing the bar he looked down at his half empty martini, swirling the olives around. “Do you get a lot of men hitting on you?” he heard. Turning to the seat next to him there was Dan, handsome as ever in a suit with his curls all pushed back. No earring in, he had a watch on and a briefcase laid on the bar.

“Oh you know, every now and then.” he flirted back.

“Who’s this someone you were waiting on?” the ‘stranger’ asked.

“I lied to that guy, just wasn’t my type.” Phil said softly.

Dan smirked, “ah okay, so what _is_ your type?”

Phil turned a bright pink, it was oddly easy turning into someone else and being able to mindlessly flirt with Dan. “tall, dark and handsome.” Phil replied, licking his lips. “Not scrawny and blond.”

He stuck his hand out to shake Phil’s, “I’m Sam, but tall dark and handsome works too.” Phil always loved his hands. He shook it, holding it lightly and letting his thumb linger on the soft skin.

“Eric.” he replied.

“You know, growing up I had a crush on prince Eric.” he said.

Phil took a sip of his drink, finishing it and setting it back down on the bar, “Really? Well isn’t that ironic.”

“Care for another drink?” Dan asked him.

Phil shook his head, standing up and getting close to Dan’s ear. “I was thinking of leaving the bar, can’t hear anything here anyways.”

Dan’s hand found its way to Phil’s hip, “I have a hotel room upstairs if you’d like to continue talking there?” He whispered back.

“As long as it’s not just talking we get up to.” Phil replied, ever so seductively.

Dan squeezed his hip, sanding up with him and grabbing his things. The two of them walked out of the busy hotel bar, Dan’s hand heavy on Phil’s back as he lead them out into the lobby and over to the lift. It was the type of fancy hotel that had someone in the lift to press the buttons for them.

“Where to?” the woman asked.

“Penthouse.” Dan said.

“Penthouse?” Phil repeated in shock, not realizing Dan was spending all this money on one kinky night.

“Yes.” Dan said sternly. “The penthouse.”

The doors opened once more, “have a good evening.” the woman said.

“You too,” they replied.

In the room Dan set his things down while Phil looked around with his mouth open. “Wow you must really have a good job if you can afford a place like this.” he said. It was translated to ‘I can’t believe you spent so much money on this.’

“Yes, it’s well within my means.” he said with a shit eating grin.

“Huh.” Phil said, sitting down on the large armchair by the windows, overlooking the city. Dan dimmed the lights, when he turned to see Dan he was met with him taking off his suit jacket and laying it on a chair, taking off the cuff links to his shirt next. Phil had never wanted to jump on him more in his life.

“Would you like some champaign? I’m thinking about calling room service.” Dan said. Phil nodded, watching him call the lobby before he returned to sit on the couch beside Phil.

The room was almost dark, a few lamps on in the dimly lit room and the city lights being their only sources of light, it was quite nice. “So, Sam.” Phil started. “What do you do for a living?”

“I am a lawyer.” he said with a straight face and Phil had to do everything in his power to not laugh. He just nodded along.

“That’s interesting, clearly big cases yeah?”

“Massive, I’m one of the best.” he was trying to make Phil break this time. “What do you do, Eric?”

“I’m a film critic. I’m here to review the new Marvel film.” He said, if they were going on past dreams as careers that was his.

“So you like to put your opinion out there, letting people know what is and isn’t good?” Dan said playfully.

Phil got really close to him, pushing a curl from his forehead, “I have an eye for picking out beautiful things.” he flirted and watched Dan become putty in his hands. The once macho man was now turning a beautiful shade of pink that Phil was more than used to.

There was a knock at the door, Dan cleared his throat and straightened his shirt answering the door. He paid the man, taking in a tray and a bottle on ice. He left it on the bar, taking out some glasses and popping the cork from the bottle. Phil walked over and took a glass from him, taking the lid from the tray to see what else he had ordered.

Strawberries.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Phil asked.

“Is it working?” Dan asked, taking a sip.

Phil did the same, expecting it to be the cheap champagne that tasted the way paint thinner smelled and burned as it went down. But it didn’t, it was smooth and bubbly, it was expensive as hell. He took a bite of a strawberry with it. He threw his head back and moaned jokingly at how wonderfully they went together.

“I learned that from Pretty Woman.” Dan said softly. Phil already knew he did, but he’d never gotten to experience it.

“I love it.”

Dan got really close to him once more, looking down slightly into his eyes. Phil never appreciated Dan’s lifted dress shoes more in his life. There was something about being smaller than him that made him feel so overpowered in a way that he loved. He wanted Dan so bad, he grabbed him by his tie and pulled him even closer.

Dan just stared at him, his eyes looked black in the dimly lit room. Phil reached over to set his drink down. He kept a hold on the tie with one hand and placed his other on his chest. “You’re very handsome, I don’t know if I’ve told you.”

“Maybe three times now.” Dan smirked.

“Well I think that’s enough hints from me.” Phil murmured.

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Dan said, running his hands up Phil’s arms to rest on his shoulders.

“I want you to take me.” he breathed out. “Right here right now.” he pulled Dan’s tie to bring him closer, mouths touching but only hot air passing between them. “However you want.” he whispered.

Dan went down almost in a squat to grab Phil by his thighs and hoist him into the air, wrapping Phil’s legs around him and setting him down on the edge of the minibar. He knocked over Phil’s glass but they couldn’t give less of a fuck. Dan attacked his mouth, going in right with his tongue, skipping the gentle shit they did at home and Phil was living. It took him back to being a whore in university.

He let his hands roam all over Dan’s broad shoulders while they made out, he wanted Dan to pick him up and fuck him against a wall while he held on to him, he wanted to be spread out under him running his nails down Dan’s back, he wanted to be absolutely ruined by this man. He moaned into the kiss just thinking about it, feeling himself already getting hard in the anticipation of it all.

Dan moved to kiss his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. He was going to leave some marks but Phil wasn’t worried about it. He wanted to be marked by him. He felt like such a whore, this man was his boyfriend but the act he had on made it feel like he was a complete stranger. It didn’t feel like cheating, it felt like meeting again for the first time, rekindling the sexual frustration they first had for each other.

“Sam.” Phil moaned, pulling on Dan’s hair.

Dan turned him to the side of the bar, laying him down against it. His head resting almost where the tray of strawberries was laying. He wrapped his legs back around Dan, pulling him in close once more. Dan undid the buttons to Phil’s shirt, one by one, slowly exposing his chest.

“Fuck sakes Eric.” he mumbled.

“Talk to me, tell me all the dirty things in your mind.” Phil whispered, running his hands over Dan’s while they rested on his chest. “What do you want to do to me Sam?”

“I want to suck you off.” he said, his voice deeper than Phil had probably ever heard it. He moved his hands down to Phil’s pants, resting at the buckle. “Can I?” he asked.

Phil nodded, watching as Dan undid his belt and his button, peeling the zipper down slowly. He took Phil’s shoes off and threw them, Phil helped by lifting his bum a little for Dan to pull his jeans off. He looked down at his crotch, there was a wet mark on his grey boxers, he was achingly hard just from kissing Dan.

“Desperate?” Dan asked. Peeling his boxers off and running his finger over the tip.

“Been a while since I was fucked good.” his voice breathy with want.

“Yeah?” Dan said, leaning in to lick his cock.

“Uh huh.” Phil groaned, trying not to thrust up. “Last boyfriend never wanted to let me bottom.”

“What a shame, but I can tell why.” Dan said, taking him in his mouth, down to his throat and pulling back off with a pop. “this cock of yours is magnificent.”

It was Phil’s turn to be putty in Dan’s hands. He melted into the counter of the mini bar, one hand gripping the side so he wouldn’t fall and the other in Dan’s hair pulling maybe a little too hard at it. But this night wasn’t about being who they normally were or reacting the way they normally did, tonight they were characters, they weren’t themselves.

He pulled Dan off his cock by his hair, “if you make me come I don’t know if I can do it again.”

“We’ve got all night.” he said, dropping back down to continue sucking him off.

If his mouth was a drug then Phil had been an addict for 9 years and he didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon. He writhed on the bar, jerking his hips up into Dan’s mouth ever once in a while and hearing the obscene noise of his cock at the back of his throat. There was something magical about the way his tongue swirled on the head and how well he took him back into his mouth all in one go, his hands on Phil’s balls, everything was perfect. The rhythm of it was something he’d perfected on Phil over the years but Eric didn’t know that.

“Fuck Sam, you could win a medal for sucking cock.”

Dan hummed around him, sending a shock wave around his whole body. He felt himself getting close, unbelievably quick as Dan put all his skills to use, not taking his time at all. “Fuck,” Phil moaned, “close.” he warned him.

Dan somehow was more intense, moving his fingers to his perineum and pressing, sending Phil over the edge. He was cumming with high pitched whines, arching his back on the bar and holding Dan’s hair so tight in his fist while Dan sucked the life out of him through his dick. He pulled off to jerk whatever was left off, letting it hit his cheek. He was a cummy mess, but somehow it made him look hot as fuck.

“Holy fuck.” Phil said softly.

Dan reached over the bar to take a napkin, wiping his face and discarding it. Phil hopped off the bar, throwing his open shirt off his body so he was completely naked. He grabbed Dan by his tie and walked with him to the bed room. Pushing him back against the king sized bed and jumping on him.

“What do you like?” he asked.

“Whatever you’ll give me.” he replied, looking up at Phil in such a stunned state.

Phil undid his tie, throwing it off the bed. He popped open every single button of his shirt in one swift movement and attacked Dan’s neck. He kissed every spot he would if he was hooking up hungrily with someone he didn’t know, “fuck, my neck.”

“Can’t do that.” Phil giggled.

“You know what I meant.” he said, gripping Phil’s naked ass with his hands.

Phil kissed his way down Dan’s stomach. He was getting toned once again, the beginning of abs making his mouth water. He licked over them, feeling the ridges on his tongue. There was no worry that he wouldn’t get hard again, just this was doing it to him. Slowly and surely.

Phil got down to his pants, not wasting any time he undid his belt and pulled it through the loops. He scooted down the bed to pull Dan’s shoes off, he peeled his socks off too, he undid the button to his trousers and pulled them down as best he could on his own. Dan sat up to throw his shirt off his shoulders, and he was finally naked.

Phil straddled him seductively, staring at him while he sat himself on Dan. holding his shoulders and back, looking in his eyes he brought one hand up dan’s shoulder, dragging it along his neck and to his cheek. “You’re so fucking handsome. How isn’t a man like you locked down yet?”

“I can say the same thing about you.” Dan whispered back at him.

Phil kissed him so hard it knocked them back against the bed. Needy hands roaming and groping each other, it was the most intense thing they’ve done since the first time Phil knocked him over and covered him in kisses all those years ago. Phil moved to kiss his neck, sucking lightly at the skin and running his teeth over it.

Dan was a breathy moaned mess, writing under him as Phil made his way lower and lower down Dan’s chest. He gripped Dan’s cock and stroked lightly, surprising him and making him jerk forward a little with a whimper. He spit in his hand to make it a little slicker, making the drag on the skin less hard, watching Dan’s head fall back down into the pillow while his hips lifted once more.

He spread Dan’s legs wider, dipping down between them to lay kisses to his thighs while still stroking him. Sucking deep purple bruises along side the ones fading from the last time he was there. Dan loved the biting, but he wasn’t sure if Sam did. “If I bit you a bit would you mind?”

“You could punch me in the face and I wouldn’t care.” he said, blissed out.

“Noted.” Phil replied, dipping back down to continue what he was doing. Leaving teeth marks in Dan’s skin, licking over the skin and blowing cool breath on it.

Phil crawled back up him, resting his almost hard self against Dan. “fuck me.” he whispered in the man’s ear.

“Lube, in my briefcase.” Dan whispered.

“Were you expecting to pick someone up?” Phil jokingly asked, getting off him so Dan could get up.

Dan just laughed and ran out of the room, his cute little butt jiggling as he went. Phil sat there and stroked himself softly, trying to work himself up to being fully hard again. To think he was weary and anxious about the night ahead of them was now a little absurd to him, this might be the best sex they’ve had.

Dan came back, 3 packets of lube in his hands. “Flip.” he said sternly, and Phil obliged, sticking his ass in the air while he was at it.

Dan got back on the bed behind him, running his fingers down Phils lover back lightly and onto his ass. He pulled the cheeks apart lightly. He licked at Phil’s hole, sending a moan through Phil’s body, he shoved his face down against the bed. He picked his head back up and flicked his hair from his face, “if you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to be pissed.” he hissed.

“Bossy.” Dan whispered before tearing the packet of lube open. He poured a little right onto Phil, watching him shiver at the feeling. He put the rest on his fingers and ran one lightly over his entrance.

Slowly, he pushed his index finger in. “thank god.” Phil moaned.

“So tight, holy fuck.”

“But I can take it, so hurry.”

Dan stretched with the first finger, thrusting lightly, loosening him for a second. With the second, in Phil felt like he was dying. His body was on fire with want, he needed to be fucked in that moment or he was going to explode. A third finger brought a slight brush against his prostate and he whined, high pitched and drawn out. It was a noise he wasn’t used to making.

Dan pulled his fingers out and opened another packet of lube, what Phil once thought was another lube packet turned out to be a condom, one that Dan was now putting on himself. “Let me ride you.” Phil said, rolling over. Dan nodded, rubbing the lube over the condom and lying back with his head on the pillows once more.

Phil threw a leg over him, kneeling over him. He dropped down enough for Dan to slide himself in, it felt amazing. Like butterflies in his stomach flying throughout his whole body. Dan let him adjust before pulling out and back in again. Then he bent his legs and fucked up into him harder and harder.

Dan fucked up into him so fast with such power and vigour he had to grip the headboard in front of him for support. Dan had never fucked him like that while he rode him, this Sam character was a fucking animal. He kept fucking him, Phil was letting go a stream of “ah”’s as he hit his prostate, till Dan’ slipped out giving him a moment to catch his breath before he was inside him again, fucking him senseless.

He grabbed his own cock and jerked himself off in time with Dan’s thrusts. Dan’s grip on his hips got tighter, his fingernails digging into his skin where they would most likely leave marks. Phil looked down at him, his head tilted back and his eyes closed, mouth open and breathy noises leaving him.

He dropped his body down, leaving open mouthed kisses on him while he was fucked close to orgasm. “Cumming.” Dan whispered into his mouth.

It was so hot Phil felt himself get close, the bubbling heat in his stomach leaking out his cock slowly and then all at once. He gripped Dan’s body close while he came, panting into the ‘kisses’ they were sharing, their open mouths just pressed together as air and sounds escaped them.

Dan was cumming, his thrust slowed, he pushed deeper into him and stopped. He exhaled deeply and his whole weight dropped into the bed as he went slack. “Fuck.” he whispered.

Phil pulled off of him, taking the condom off him and tying it. He threw it off to the side and reached for the tissues on the night table. He cleaned himself off and laid down next to Dan.

“Do I still have to call you Sam?” he whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

“No.” Dan said with a breathy laugh, rolling over to cuddle into him.

“That was amazing.” Phil told him.

“I know holy fuck it was like we were fucking for the first time.” Dan agreed.

The king size bed felt massive around them. There was so much room while they were huddled in together near the middle. Phil ran his hand up and down Dan’s back while they laid they quietly in their post orgasm bliss. They we’re going to need to do that again some time.


End file.
